


Little Family

by wolfsharingan15



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin, wolfverse!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsharingan15/pseuds/wolfsharingan15
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are the proud parents of four puppies a day in the life of their life turns dangerous when something is stalking the little pups.





	Little Family

He never imagined that his life would take him here. Merlin a male omega mated to Arthur Pendragon an alpha of great prestige. The two met by chance at a common watering ground. They hit it off and come spring, Merlin was mated to Arthur. The two were happy parents to be. Early fall had crept up on them and so did the arrival of their litter. Merlin brought four beautiful pups into the world, two looking, like Arthur and the other two resembled Merlin. Arthur was the proud father of this litter.  
Leon the first pup to be born and therefore the oldest. He followed Arthur anywhere and everywhere.  
Lancelot the second pup and the second oldest. He resembled Merlin. He was level headed and looked out for his brothers, he acted more like the leader of the litter.  
Percival the next pup and the largest pup of the litter, but also the gentlest. He was the kind and quiet that liked to observe.  
The youngest, Gwaine, was the troublemaker and was always getting into fights. He needed Merlin’s attention for that reason. All in all, a happy little bunch.   
It was a fall day, similar to the day of the pups birth, that Arthur and Merlin took the pups out for a morning walk. The morning was chilly, with dew drops fresh on the grass and clinging to their fur as they passed by. Arthur and Merlin were walking side by side their pups stumbling under the feet of their parents.   
The little family came upon a small meadow with long, tall, grass and a stream that trickled into a small pond. It was silent, there were very little birds in the area, Arthur’s nose twitched, his ears up on alert. Normally, he would dash across the meadow and be on his way, but he couldn’t do that now, he would be risking his mate and pups if he did.   
Looking over at Merlin who was trying to keep the pups together. “Wait here.” He told Merlin who nodded and watched Arthur, cautiously, step out into the meadow and listened carefully. Arthur hated these quiet meadows, it was a meadow just like this where he lost his own mother to hunters, when he was a pup. He was not about to let something like that happen to his family. He stood on alert looking around, listening intently. Around him, the wind ruffled his fur and brought new scents to him. Seeming satisfied, he turned to his mate and pups who were watching him intently.  
He smiled, “Come on boys!” The pups, with a reassuring nod from Merlin ran out into the meadow laughing and tackling each other. Merlin went to the pond to get a drink while Arthur made himself comfortable in the tall grass.   
The little family was enjoying themselves, but when Merlin’s ears perked up he stood up and looked around, “Boys!” He called. Arthur looked at Merlin, “What is it, love?” He asked. “Something is out there.” Arthur looked across the meadow, he felt it, something lingered behind the darkness of the trees it had dark intent. “Percival, Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine!” Arthur called out for his pups. The four puppies ran to their parents, slightly panicking. Halfway there, little Lancelot tripped and fell, hurting his paw. He called out to his parents and brothers for help. Merlin rushed to the aid of his pup, Arthur follows Merlin and gathered the three pups while Merlin picked up Lancelot by the scruff of his neck and bolting behind Arthur heading back towards the safety of their den.  
Once Arthur made sure that it was safe, he relaxed and nuzzled all of his pups affectionately. Then he nuzzled Merlin lovingly, “Is everyone alright?” He asked. The pups nuzzled into their father’s fur. He looked at Merlin and nuzzled his mate again who sighed feeling safe and content. The pups huddled next to Merlin for their nap. Lancelot was getting checked by Merlin to make sure his hurt paw wasn’t anything serious.  
Arthur made himself comfortable at the entrance of the den, watching out for any threats, while Merlin and the pups napped.  
For the next few days, the family would be cautious about going out of the den, but Arthur knew that with his and Merlin’s protection his pups are loved, protected, and safe.


End file.
